warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: The Legend of FireClan
Authors Note: I don't own the Warriors series, the awesome Erins do. This is the first book in my FireClan series. Three more books will follow this one. This series will follow both events from the story arcs, and new events not involving the other clans. I have not completely planned out the series, so feel free to put suggestions in the comments. Thank You. -FireClan Prolouge "Firestar! Firestar!" A gray cat was running up to an orange tom. "Yes Cinderpelt?" "I've recieved a message from StarClan! I was in a large barren field. I heard the sound of thunder in the background. Then the whole field set fire, and a clan-full of cats jumped out of the flames!" The orange cat looked concerned. "What do you think it means, will another fire spread through the forest?" "I don't know whether to be intruiged or frightened. Hopefully I will get a clearer sign. Until then, we can only wait, and wonder." "Well we can't act like it's nothing, try to look for any signs for what it means. We must be sure." "Yes Firestar." The gray cat padded away. The orange tom looked up to the stars. "Oh StarClan, please give up a sign!" Chapter One It was a bright summer day in the Twolegplace, and a large golden tomcat was pilfering through garbage can after garbage can looking for food. Sadly, the cat ended up empty handed. The cat was returning to an older, very thin, brown cat, the lack of edible food was clearly effecting both of them. "I'm sorry father, I couldn't find anything." The brown cat replied to him in a rasped mew, "It's been days since we've eaten, what will we do?" The golden cat thought for a moment, until an idea came to him. "How about the forest?" "The forest? You can't go looking for food there! Haven't you heard the stories of the savage cats that live there?" " Come on father, those are just tales mothers tell there kits so they don't stray away, I'll be fine." The brown tom, needing food, allowed his son to go to the forest, only if he could come with. The two cats set off, into the woods. Not knowing what was in store..... Chapter Two The two cats decided to split up, realizing they could find more food that way. Tonight, they would eat like kings. To the cats, the forest seemed safe enough, but after awhile, they began to hear rustling in nearby bushes. The two cats stopped dead in their tracks, as from out of a bush, three of the feral cats appeared. "Get off of ThunderClan territory!" A long haired gray tom screeched as the cats began to approach the two cats. "I have know clue what you're talking about! What's ThunderCla-!" The golden cat was interupped as an orange tom flung itself at him. The two cats could not separate, though the golden cat was thin, he was strong, often having fight for his food. Eventually the two cats were exhausted, forcing them to stop. Both of their pelts were covered in blood and scratches. The golden cat then stood in front of his frail father, trying to protect him. The orange cat then looked at the two cats differently. He was very impressed, this helped him calm down, and he spoke. "Might I ask what you are doing in our territory?" His tone was as soft as silk. A pale, striped cat then stepped up, " Who cares what their doing? They're tresspassers!" "Yeah Firestar, why are you talking to them like friends?" The gray cat could be heard behind the striped one. "Graystripe, Longtail, hush now. Didn't you two see how this cat fought? For a frail Twolegplace rouge, this cat has some guts." The golden cat had enough of this. "Look, I don't know whats going on, but me and my father will go now." "Hold on there, might I ask your name?" Mewed the orange cat, now looking at him with interest. "My name is Thunder, my father is Husk, and we'll be going now." As Thunder walked away, he was surprised to hear the orange cat say, "Why don't you come with us, we can give you and your father food, and send you on your way." Thunder and his father couldn't give up this oppourtunity, and went with the strange cats, farther into the undergrowth. Chapter Three Thunder and Husk travelled with Firestar through the forest for what seemed like days. All the foliage that surrounded the group made Thunder very disoriented. The five cats soon came up in a small dip in the forest floor. Thunder could smell cats, many cats, and he was approaching them. Thunder was simply astonished when he walked into the camp, cats, many cats surronded him, but they didn't look at him like Firestar did. They looked either frightened, confused, or angry. He followed Firestar over to a gray cat and russet furred cat. "Hello Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, this is Thunder and Husk, we met them near the Twolegplace on a border patrol, this cat fought like a true warrior." Cinderpelt spoke up. " Well, why are they here Firestar?" "I was thinking of something, thinking about making him a warrior..." "WHAT?" Thunder saw Longtail approaching. "Firestar, you can't be serious! You heard him, he doesn't even know what the clans are, he's just a rouge!" "Longtail, I remember when a cat from the Twolegplace to our camp to become a warrior. You do remember, right?" Longtail quickly went silent. Thunder didn't know what Firestar meant by this, but he didn't have time to question. Firestar was calling Thunder into his den in a giant rock. "I have a propositon for you Thunder, you can join us as as a warrior. We can give you food, shelter, and in return, you can hunt and patrol in our clan." Thunder couldn't believe it. "Firestar, that's really nice, but you heard Longtail, i'm just a rouge!" "Thunder, don't believe that. I once was a kittypet, but then I came to the forest, and now i'm the leader of the clan." "Kittypet?" Thunder was confused. "A house cat son." Thunder never heard his father enter the room. "See, I may have been a twoleg pet and you may be a rouge, be that doesn't mean you can't be a warrior!" Thunder thought for a moment. This would assure the safety of his father. With that in mind, he spoke. "Okay, I'll join your clan Firestar, but only on one condition..." Chapter Four "Guys! Guys!" Thunder was approaching two different cats, one a large brown tom, and the other a much smaller black and white tom. The brown cat spoke, "What's up Thunder, you look like you saw a ghost!" "Rock! Stripey! I met some cats in the woods, they asked me to join them in the forest, and I want you guys to come with me!" Stripey spoke up. "You really want to go out and join those savages? Your life is perfectly fine here, why leave it?" "Oh yeah, leave this little slice of heaven digging though garbage. Wouldn't you rather eat real food instead of twoleg garbage?" Rock then spoke, "Yeah Stripe, there would be no harm in going there first. We could start new lives there." "I suppose your right Rock. It wouldn't hurt to look around." Thunder was overflowing with joy. His two best friends would be going to the clan with him. Their friendship couldn't be split up. Thunder showed Rock and Stripey the trail through the forest, remembering every bush and thicket he and Firestar's patrol passed, eventually leading them to the ThunderClan camp. Again, the cats there gave him and his friends odd looks, like they didn't belong. It was true that as rouges, he and his friends would not be welcome in the camp, but soon they would be warriors, and they would belong. Chapter Five Thunder padded up to Firestar with his friends, introducing them. Firestar told them that, in order to fit in with the clan, he and his friends would take new names before undergoing warrior training. His father would also get a new name, but would go and join the old cats in the elder's den. But before that would happen, Firestar wanted to show them around ThunderClan territory. He showed the group the boundaries between each clan's territory, the owl tree, and fourtrees, the place where the four clans meet each month for a Gathering. Soon, Thunder and his friends came up upon a long stretch of black earth. "Can you tell me what you think this is?" Firestar mewed. Rock spoke up, "I'm not sure, it's not normal, it's hard." "Yeah, and it smells gross." Thunder's nose scrunched up. "This is called a Thunderpath you three, monsters pass by on it. You must be careful, if you are hit by them, you could die." Firestar then went on a long rant about the other dangers of the forest. A rant so interesting to Rock and Thunder, that they never noticed the monster, heading right towards Stripey. The screech was deafening to the three, not knowing what had happened. They walked over to the Thunderpath, to see the unconsious body of Stripey laying there. His tail had gotten the worse part, it was completely flattened by the monster's huge black paws. They needed to get him to camp, and fast. Chapter Six The group burst into the camp like a rocket, Thunder was helping Rock carry Stripey over to Cinderpelt's den. As the young medicine cat was examining his friend, Thunder couldn't help realizing that, his friend could die, and it was all his fault. Then the news came to him, Stripey would be fine, but he would need part of his tail removed. Thunder decided to help Cinderpelt bite through the last few tendons that left his tail in place. After being fed herbs and resting for a bit, the naming ceremonies were about to begin. Thunder, Rock, Husk, and Stripey, now well enough to walk over to the Great Rock, padded up to Firestar with pride in their eyes. Firestar began the ceremony, asking StarClan to look down upon the group of rouges so that he may give them their clan names. "Thunder, Rock, Husk, and Stripey, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?" Thunder spoke. "Yes Firestar, we do." "Then I will now give you your clan names, Thunder, you will be known as Thunderstorm, Rock will be known as Rockfoot, Stripey, you will be known as Shorttail, and Husk, you will be known as Husktail and join the elders in their den, congratulations." Thunderstorm was so happy, he was a warrior now, no one could tell him otherwise. Even Shorttail seemed happy given his rather cruel name. But none the less, everyone was excited. He was no longer Thunder the rouge. He was Thunderstorm, warrior of ThunderClan. Chapter Seven Thunderstorm was exhausted. He and Rockfoot had kept vigil that night, a custom for new warriors. It was just the two of them, Shorttail had gone to Cinderpelt's den to rest, ans his father, being as old as he was, slept in the elders den. He wish he was them, the night seemed much longer and colder than nights in the Twolegplace. Soon, the sun came up, his first dawn as a warrior, he saw a brown tabby tom walk up to them. "Alright you two, you've been up long enough. Go ahead and sleep." Those words couldn't have come sooner. As quick as lightning bolts, he and Rockfoot raced to the warriors den, ready to curl up in a nice warm bed. He slept near Rockfoot, enjoying the comfort of his best friend. It felt like only a minute had passed from when Thunderstorm hit the mossy nest, to when Firestar woke him up for warrior training. Firestar took him and the brown tabby from before over to a sandy hollow. Firestar first showed him some basic moves, knowing Thunderstorm would master them, which he did, and then the brown tabby, who he now knew as Brambleclaw, would be his opponent. Brambleclaw was a strong warrior, but he had only been a warrior for about a moon. He beat the tom, but it was not very easy. His fight educated him though, learning many new moves from his ally. Brambleclaw seemed to like him, not caring the he wasn't clanborn. In fact all the cats didn't seem to bother him, or his friends. Almost all of them. As he slept he heard Longtail teasing him from his nest. It wasn't any better once he got back to camp. Chapter Eight Once in the camp, Thunderstorm went to go grab fresh-kill for he and his friends. "Sorry Thunder." Thunderstorm turned, only to see Longtail smirking at him. "That food is only for Warriors. Why don't you go eat some of your delicious garbage instead." That was it. Longtail crossed the line. He and his clan had a whole forest full of actual food, while he and his father only got old, rotten, twoleg food. He was making fun of the years of struggle he and his father had to go through. It didn't take Thunderstorm long to body slam right into Longtail, dropping the wren he chose on the ground. Some cats egged Thunderstorm on, thinking Longtail's comment was rather mean. He was bold, taking on a senior warrior while he himself had been in a clan for mere hours. Thunderstorm was amazed at how he fought. While having only a day of training, he fought just as Longtail did. It didn't last long though, Firestar came and broke up the fight, telling both cats to be on their way. He imagined how satisfying it would have been to rip his pale striped pelt off, but he thinks Longtail got the hint, not to mess with him. Chapter Eight The night sky was lit up with a full moon, tonight was the Gathering, his first Gathering. Both of his friends came with him and the clan, they shared their experience together. He then came upon Fourtrees, he then met the other three clans, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. He got to meet some other clan cats, they seemed friendly enough. He then remembered a truce that took place every Gathering, no blood shall be shed, he seemed happy to meet other cats. Two cats intoduced themselves, Mistyfoot and Onewhisker, even after he told them about his Twolegplace roots, the liked him. It was to bad they couldn't be friends, he really liked them. "So, how are you liking clan life?" Onewhisker asked him, a smile still on his face. "It's great! I really lik-" He was interuppted by a yowl from the Great Rock. The Gathering was about to begin. He went over to join his clan, excitement bursting through him. The ShadowClan leader, Blackstar, was about to begin. "All is well in our territory. There is also a larger amount of rabbits in our territory. Is there a shortage in WindClan?" The leader Tallstar spoke up, "No, there are plenty of rabbits in our territory. StarClan must have you in favor." Tallstar chuckled. "All is well in my clan also." Lepordstar then spoke. "There have been several twolegs in our territory, riding aquatic monsters down the river, but all signs of them are gone." Lepordstar seemed proud. It was Firestar's turn to speak. "All is well in ThunderClan, we have taken in four former rouges. Their names are Thunderstorm, Rockfoot, and Shorttail, the other is back in camp." "Rouges?" Thunderstorm heard Blackstar's yell, he had an angry look on his face. "Why would you bring in rouges, you're breaking the warrior code. They belong back in the Twolegplace!" Several cats yowled in agreement, but most cats dissagreed. This was beginning to creep Thunderstorm out, why were all these cats being so open and friendly to him? Thunderstorm liked the attention, but it all was very strange to him. After the little outburst, the Gathering had ended, and he was going home. Chapter Nine Thunderstorm awoke in a forest, a forest he had ever seen, no scent of prey, no herb scent, no lush bushes. Only barren landscape with a few pine trees and leafless bushes. "Hello there young warrior." A stern yet soft voice sounded behind him. Thunderstorm turned to see a huge tabby tom. The cat looked a lot like Brambleclaw, they had the same shade of amber eyes. "Uh..... Hello there. Who are you?" "My name isn't important now." "Are you from StarClan?" "Well... you could say that." He could see that this cat had no starlight in his paws like the warriors of StarClan had, this cat was surrounded by a strange red mist. "The time for talk is not nigh. I have been watching you, I want to make you a better warrior. Trust me, you need some work." "What? But I beat Longtail in a fight!" "You didn't beat him, if that kittypet hadn't broken up the fight you would have ran off with your tail between your legs." Kittypet? He must be talking about Firestar and hid roots. But why? What was this cat's connection with my leader. "Now, let us begin trainin-" "Look, this training offer is very nice. But I trust Firestar to teach me the way of a warrior." "Mouse-Brain!" The cat's yell echoed through the barren woods. "If you are taught by that lousy excuse of a leader, you'll never become a true warrior." Thunderstorm was furious. This cat that he had just met, was teasing his skills and disrespecting his leader. "Look, you may leave now. But you must never tell anyone about this meeting. EVER." Thunderstorm was going to agree, but he awoke before he could answer. All that was a dream. But it seemed very real, he could still scent the starnge cat on his pelt. He needed help. He decided to break the cat's promise, and tell Firestar. After he told the whole dream to Firestar, his leader stared at him with wide eyes. "Thunderstorm, as your mentor, it is my duty to educate you. And I will educate you about the cat you met. I will educate you.... of Tigerstar. Chapt'''er Ten' Firestar told Thunderstorm the story of the dreaded Tigerstar, a cat who was willing to get blood on his paws for power. Though Tigerstar only actuallt killed a cat twice, his actions led to the cause of many deaths, including his own. "So... that was the cat I talked to?" "Yes. Yes it was, I must tell you, if you meet this cat again, no matter how powerful he says he can make you, do not listen to him. That cat had darkness in his heart, I don't want that passing on to you." "It'll be okay Firestar, I don't plan on meeting him ever again, and if I do, i'll refuse any and all promises he tells me." "Good. I trust that you will follow the right path. But for now, would you go on patrol, I want to see if you can hunt, and how much you can catch." "Alright, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw are about to leave, i'll go with them." "Alright. I want you to keep this a secret between us, tell no other cat." "Yes Firestar." He would not break his promise like he did with Tigerstar. The four cats set out on the patrol, Sandstorm, being the best hunter in the clan, and Cloudtail, being the best tracker, gave him tips and lessons. He suprisingly caught a lot of prey. While passing through the undergrowth with his team, he heard a stern voice in his ears. "You broke my promise." He turned, horrified to see Tigerstar staring right at him, while he was awake. The cat who once looked at him with pontential and wisdom, now looked at him with betrayal and hatrid. Hear could hear Cloudtail approaching, "Did you guys hear that?" Sandstorm spoke, "It's probably just the wind, it'll get to you up here." Thunderstorm couldn't believe it, the whole patrol was staring at where Tigerstar was standing, they couldn't see him. Brambleclaw said nothing, looking at the spot where his ghostly father stood with wide eyes. He knew he could see him. What did this cat want with him and his ThunderClan ally? He didn't know, but the patrol was walking away. He went with them, leaving the amber eyes of Tigerstar burning into his pelt. As Thunderstorm was returning to camp, he heard the yowl of Firestar outside the gorge, it sounded fiercer than before. "Protect the the kits! Guard the elders! Battle stations my warriors! ShadowClan is invading!" '''Chapter Eleven' Thunderstorm barely had time to race into the camp and help his clanmates before the slashing of claws and the whir of pelts began. His first real fight, he was determined to protect his clan. "You rouge! Get out of our forest!" Thunderstorm heard the yowl behind him before he was attacked by a familiar white pelt, he was fighting Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader. He could see in the distance Rockfoot guarding the nursery, and Shorttail fighting Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. He slashed nonstop at Blackstar's belly, trying to knock his weight of him so he could get a better strike. He suddenly felt Blackstar's weight suddenly dissapeared, Longtail pulled him off, and helping him fight the leader. The two cats batted the leader ferociously while the sounds of battle were aroung them. He aimed one last blow at Blackstar's belly. The ShadowClan cat started to spazm uncontrolably, he was dying. He hit so hard he had killed the leader. But after laying still for a minute, Blackstar got up, and he and his clan retreated. He remembered Firestar mentioning that clan leaders are granted nine lives, so that their leadership lasts long, he had taken one of those lives. "Thanks for the help Longtail." "Don't mention it." "No really I appreciate i-" "Ever." Longtail padded of to Cinderpelt while she checked wounds. Would he ever accept that he was a warrior? He didn't think anything could get worse, but Cinderpelt came up to him. "Thunderstorm, we have a mortally wounded cat, he'll die soon. You're not going to like who it is." Cinderpelt led him to the elders den, he then saw the limp brown body on the ground. It was his father, Husktail. Chapter Twelve "No. No! You can't die father! This was supposed to be better for us, not kill us!" "It's okay my son. These past few days have been the best of my life." His father spoke very weakly. "But you were supposed to live so much longer! It's not fair!" "My son, you knew this day would on day come." "Yeah, but not so soon, the clan needs you, I need you." "It's alright son, but before I die, I must tell you a secret i've kept since you were born." "What is it father?" "Don't call me that, i'm not your real father Thunderstorm." What. What did his father mean? His first memories were with him in the Twolegplace. He always was told his mother died giving birth and he asked a cat from the Twolegplace care for him. " It all started when I was searching the garbage cans for some food." His father very softly to him the story. " While searching, I came across a she-cat named Storm. She had a single golden kit with her. She was mates with a cat named Clear Sky, she went to give birth in the Twolegplace. She was bleeding out from kitting, she told me about your heroic father and his many discoveries. When she gave you to me she told me to not tell you about her or your real father. I only wanted to tell you the day I die." "But, what does this mean?" But he was to late, his father said goodbye, and then went limp. His "father" had died. "Wait." Cinderpelt spoke up. "Storm and Clear Sky were the parents of Thunderstar, the first leader of Thunderclan. In fact, Thunderstar's desciption matches you perfectly. A golden cat with amazing fighting skills and a strong sense of adventure. I've come to a decision that a haven't come to before." "And that decision is?" "You Thunderstorm, you are the reincarnation of the first ThunderClan leader!" Chapter Thirteen A reincarnation? Was that all he was? The leftovers of some other cat's life? He couln't believe it. If Cinderpelt's theory was true, what had had done in his past life? Was he a good cat or, was he like Tigerstar? The fact that he was unbeknownst to his past more than never knowing his true parents, it made him wonder. Who am I? " I'm sorry Cinderpelt, i'd like to hold vigil for my "father" now, i'd like to do it alone." Firestar entered the elders den. "I am perfectly okay with that, i'll help carry him to the middle of camp, i'm so sorry." Thunderstorm didn't want simpathy now, he wanted answers. He felt both sorrow and fury at his late father, where where his parents now? He wished Husktail would have told him sometime sooner. But he couldn't worry about that now, it was time for his father to enter the ranks of StarClan. "Firestar! Firestar!" Cinderpelt was racing through the clearing to her leader's den. "I've recived a clearer sign from StarClan!" Firestar remembered the prophecy of the flaming field Cinderpelt had told him before, he could finally get answers." "The prophecy read, 'Thunder will contain Fire, and a new clan will rise'." What did that mean, would another clan like BloodClan rise again? And was did she mean about, Thunder will contain Fire? Did she mean him and Thunderstorm? What was it that was so important about this cat, first meeting with Tigerstar and now something about him? "Oh StarClan, what will you throw at us next?" Chapter Fourteen Thunderstorm woke up, not in a dark forest, but in a lush, green woods. He had hoped that this place would be another meeting place, and it was. A blue-gray cat and a tortoiseshell walked up to him. "Hello young one." The tortoiseshell spoke. "What's going on here? You're not like Tigerstar are you?" "No, we are here to help you understand your destiny." "My destiny?" The blue she-cat spoke up, "Yes, we sent Cinderpelt a prophecy that, Thunder, you, will contain Fire, and a new clan will arise. Your clan." "My clan? No, I can't start a clan and be a leader, I can barely be a warrior!" "You are wrong though, you will start a clan, and will one day become the greaatest cat this world has ever seen." Thunderstorm couldn't believe it, first he was a reincarnated leader, now he was destined to become a leader himself! He got it now! "When you wake up, you must go to the Moonstone with Firestar, take your two firends with you. Good luck young warrior. Also, take care of Firestar for me." The tortoiseshell had affection in her eyes. Thunderstorm awoke with a start, he now knew that these dreams were not really dreams. But he was still starteled by the whimsy of it all, he now had to tell Firestar. Chapter Fifteen Thunderstorm was on his way to the Moonpool, he had been able to convince Firestar and his friends to come. He was coming up on mothermouth, the cave that housed the Moonstone. Firestar showed him how to navagate through the dark cavern. Eventually, he came upon the sning stone, and put his nose to it. The ritual was about to begin. He was still around the Moonstone when he awoke, but his three friends were no longer there. He was in StarClan's territory. The blue cat from his dream padded up to him. "Hello Thunderstorm, welcome to StarClan. We are here to give you your nine lives, for you to become leader of your clan." We? She was the only one here, what did she mean We? "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. Though I was dead long before you came to the forest, I watched you grow and saw the power deep within you. I shall give you one of your nine lives. I give you a life for vast knowledge of the clans. Though you once were a rouge, you will know everything you need to know about running your clan." Bluestar touched noses with Thunderstorm, a wild shock ran through his body, making him scream in agony. This was only his first life. This would repeat eight more times. The beautiful tortoiseshell from his dream also walked up to him. "Hello Thunderstorm, I am Spottedleaf, Medicine Cat of ThunderClan when Firestar first came to the forest. Thank you for being a good ally to him, he means a lot to me. I give you a life fore love, you it to care for the cats of your clan." Thunderstorm braced himself for another wild shock, but instead felt warmth. He knew now. This cat was in love with Firestar. As she padded away, a familiar brown shape stepped foward. "Husktail! Father!" "It is good to see you, I was welcomed int StarClan even though my past. I shall give you a life for bettering the lives of others, I wanted to keep you safe from the secret of your past. Use it to create new paths for different cats." Once again, the shock went through Thunderstorm. He was growing used to it, which was good seeing as this would happen again. A white tom walked up to him, pride on his face. "Hello there, Son. I am Clear Sky, your father. Your mother left for the Twolegplace before she kitted, I am sorry I could never meet my son. I give you a life of discovery, I hope that you discover many things about being a leader." As Thunderstorm and his father touched noses, he felt as if he could run from here around all the territories, finding every nook and cranny in the forest. A gray she-cat walked up to him, he didn't know who this was, but she made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. "I am Storm, your mother. I dyed after giving birth to you, giving you to Husktail to raise. I give you a life of mothering. Use it to care for the kits of your clan." Like Spottedleaf's life, Storm sent warmth through his body. Pictures of nursing queens flashed through his head. A brown she-cat entered. "I am Bear, I am the cat who helped care for you after your mother died. Being Husktail's sister, I felt that you were partially my responsibility. I give you a life of responsibility, use it to take charge and get things done." This time, the shock was a lot stronger. He guessed it was as powerful as a leader would be if he had to take charge. A final cat came up to him, looking almost identical to himself. "I am Thunderstar, first leader of ThunderClan. I am you. I wanted to make sure that my clan's future would be bright, so I reincarnated myself into you. I see now that it is your destiny to start another clan. And so, I give you two lives. One for growing up, you must not live life on the wild side if you lead your clan. The other life, is for realizing your destiny, you, or rather, we, realized our destiny as leader." The two lives rattled through him like lightning, but as the pain subsided, he felt a sudden burst of energy. He was no longer Thunderstorm, but Thunderstar. He knew what he would call his clan, in memory of his ThunderClan leader, and the prophecy that Cinderpelt told him, he would lead FireClan. He woke up at the Moonstone with a start, Firestar and his friends around him. "What happened Thunderstorm, what was it like?" "Don't call me Thunderstorm, I am Thunderstar, your leader. And as your leader, I appoint you two, official FireClan warriors. And before the warriors of StarClan, I appoint you Rockfoot, my deputy." "Wow, thanks Thunderstor-, I mean Thunderstar. I'm honored to be your second in command!" "Firestar, I can't thank you enough for taking me in and leading me to where I am now. How could I ever repay you?" "Don't worry about it, seeing you blossom into a leader is enough for me, congratulations." Thunderstar was proud, he was a leader now, no longer a rouge. He made a promise to StarClan that he would build a clan from the ground up, sure it would have been made from rouges, loners, and kittypets, but he would lead a clan anyway. He would lead FireClan into a new dawn. The End ' '(But stay tuned for book 2, FireClan's Awakening!) " Category:FireClan's Stories Category:FireClan